


An (Almost) Perfect Ten

by purpleandgreen



Series: Harvey and Jerusha [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: Harvey happens upon the perfect way to propose to Jerusha.
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Harvey and Jerusha [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I’m back at work and so glad to be feeling better and back at the job I love. 

“Hi Maru.” I greet my nurse, assistant and friend, setting foot in the door of the clinic for the first time since my illness.

“DOC! It’s great to see you back! We were so worried about you. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” I deflect the question. I am feeling better, still not one hundred per cent; I’ve probably come back before I should but the anxiety about being away from the clinic for this long was too much. I change the subject, “So, what’s been happening here?” 

Maru puts her elbows on the clinic counter and rests her chin on her hands, “Let me catch you up. Everyone who had that stomach bug a couple of weeks ago is fine. Dr. Goldberg made a few house calls, but apart from that it’s been really quiet. The good news is that everything is just as you left it. Bad news is that you’ve got tons of paperwork to get through.” She thrusts a pile of papers into my arms, “BUT! The extra good news is that there are gifts from some of the villagers on your desk.”

I smile. It really is good to be back. 

I dump the sheaf of papers on my desk moving some of the gifts aside to make room. There’s no appointments booked, so I can have an easy day, just getting through the paperwork. Maru comes in carrying a coffee from the coffee maker out front and the weekly Stardew Reporter under her arm.

She sets down the newspaper on the stool next to the little sink in my office and places the coffee on my desk. “Good luck with all that Doc. Coffee should help.” She taps one of the boxes on the desk, “That one’s from all of us at number 24.” She looks at me pointedly.

“Do you want me to open it now by any chance?” I tease.

“Yoba. YES.”

I open the box. It’s stuffed full of ingredients. A sheet of paper lays on top of the foodstuffs, I read it aloud, “Queen of Sauce Cook-it-Yourself Super Meal for Two?”

“Yeah. You know you’re useless at cooking, but there’s everything in here to make you and Jerusha your dinner one evening. Full instructions too. And don’t worry, doc, it’s healthy. Mom checked all the ingredients beforehand.”

“This is a great idea! Thank you!” I’d never considered cooking for Jerusha before. As a bachelor, I usually rely on microwave meals for convenience, but I can try this out in her kitchen and treat her.

“Aaand, you can freeze it all, so you don’t have to do it right away!”

“You thought of everything, thank you Maru, and please thank your parents and Sebastian. It’s very considerate.”

“Yes!” She does a punch in the air. “I KNEW you’d love it.”

The rest of the gifts are kind little thoughts from some of the villagers. Evelyn has sent me some cookies, which I’ll take with me to share with Jerusha; a book about the history of medical science from Elliott; coffee from Gus and some strawberry chocolate treats from Emily and Haley. These I give to Maru. Marnie has sent a card that Jas has made with what is supposed to be a picture of me on it. Shane hasn’t signed it I notice. I smile, looking at the drawing, pinning it to my noticeboard on the wall. It’s all very gratifying, knowing that I’m valued here in town and that people were thinking of me whilst I was sick.

I start on the day, sipping the scalding hot coffee whilst poring over the reports. When lunchtime comes around, I pick up the newspaper and head out for a stroll.  
Walking up to the fountain in the park, I sit at one of the picnic benches and open the lunch Jerusha has prepared for me. There is a note inside the lunch box:

Honey,  
Good luck on your first day back at work!  
I’m missing you already. If you’re not too tired, come by the farm this evening and have dinner with me. You can stay over again if you like.  
Jerusha  
xx

She’s drawn a small heart under her name. I’m charmed. It’s just like her to do this sweet little thing for me. I fold the note carefully and place it in my pocket.

I eat my sandwich and scatter the crusts for the birds. The air is warm and still. It’s so peaceful here, it’s one of my favourite spots for lunch. I must bring Jerusha here one day.  
I shake out the newspaper I’ve brought with me and spend the rest of the lunch hour relaxing.

I’m just finishing up the crossword when an advert catches my eye. 

‘MARCELLO’S HOT AIR BALLOON HIRE – UP AND AWAY IN MY BEAUTIFUL BALLOON!

SEE THE VALLEY FROM A BIRD’S-EYE VIEW

DISCOUNTS FOR PARTIES.’

There is a number to call at the bottom of the ad. I put the paper down for a moment and gaze into the nearby fountain. It’s perfect. A proposal in a hot air balloon? It’s hopefully something she and I will remember for the rest of our lives. 

My fingers reach instinctively into my pocket to feel the jewellery box there. It’s become almost a comfort thing for me. If I feel down, or insecure, I’m able to remember that there is someone out there who loves me and I will hopefully be with for the rest of my life. 

When Maru leaves at 3 o’clock I dial the number on the advert. And then end the call before speaking to anyone. 

Okay, you can do this Harvey, you know Jerusha will love the experience. 

She’s much braver than I am, and I’m hoping her courage will get me through it. 

I call the number again. 

I arrange our date for just a couple of days’ time before the Festival of the Moonlight Jellies. It will give me less time to think about everything. Less opportunity to back out. I already feel queasy at the thought of leaving the ground. 

I buy some notepaper from Pierre’s shop and send Jerusha a letter asking her to meet me at the railway station at 6pm. What I’ve planned doesn’t start until six thirty, but one of Jerusha’s endearing qualities is her inability to be on time for anything. 

There. It’s done. It’s all arranged. No backing out now Harvey, I say to myself. 

I take a couple of Xanax that night to help me sleep, my anxiety about this already starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the date arrives.

My anxiety has been kicking in all day of the date. Clinic was a distraction for a while as Ellliott came in for his annual check-up. He stayed a while to chat after I run through the basic checks on him, I hand him a cup and he tells me about the progress he was making in his new novel.

“It’s funny Doctor,” He told me over his tea, “I’m exploring new territories with my writing. I would never have thought of writing science fiction if it wasn’t for Farmer Jerusha. It was her who gave me the inspiration. I’m actually enjoying the writing process for once. It’s usually a tremendous trial of both mind and body, but with Jerusha’s ideas it’s almost as if entire paragraphs write themselves. Her ideas are so creative they birth other ideas, which in turn birth genuine innovations. ‘Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work.’”

“Aristotle.” I murmur.

“Ah, you’re a philosopher?”

“Not really.” I smile, “It’s a quote that my aunt used all the time.”

“She sounds like a wise woman.”

“She is.” My stomach twists a little. I miss her. 

“Are you and the farmer still getting along well?”

I glance at him over my coffee cup. “Elliott, I never had you pinned as a gossip?”

He laughs, sipping his chamomile tea. 

“No gossip Doctor, It’s good to see you both so happy. Long may it continue. She’s brought luck and love to many of us in the valley it seems. She is extraordinary.”

“She is that.” I agree. I glance at my watch. Four o’clock. It’s good to have a distraction but I need to clean up the clinic and shower and change before the date I have planned. 

Thankfully, Elliott sets down his cup and stands, ready to make his way back to his small shack on the beach, “I’d best take my leave of you Doctor.” He sighs regretfully, “I know I said it seems as if the words write themselves, but alas, sadly that’s not entirely the case. ‘There is no way to success in art but to take off your coat, grind paint, and work like a digger on the railroad, all day and every day.’ That’s Emerson, in case you were wondering.”

I stand as well, “Best of luck with the writing. Your blood test results will be back in the next couple of days, but don’t be surprised if you don’t hear from me, I’m expecting them to be completely normal.”

“Thank you Doctor. I don’t know what the Valley would do without you.” He shakes my hand and leaves, dramatically swirling his coat over his shoulder as he does so. 

I close the door to the clinic and lock up, wishing to have, for just a couple of hours, the confidence of a man like Elliott. His easy manner and air of intelligence make him a popular resident in the town. He seems to be everyone’s friend, but has a soft spot for Leah, Pelican’s artist in residence. On rainy nights when I drop into the saloon, they’re often drinking together. They’re a good match, even if their relationship stays platonic, in my opinion. An artist and an author. It works. 

What do people think of Jerusha and I? I’m a little older than her and not particularly exciting, whereas she is vivacious, extrovert and like Elliott, is friends with everyone. We might be an odd couple, but I think that we manage to make it work. I hope. 

I shower and shave and try to tidy my unruly hair, sighing after about ten minutes of fiddling, I give up. It’ll have to do. I give my moustache a trim, it’s gotten longer since my illness and I keep forgetting to trim it. I iron a button up shirt and knot a tie in an emerald green. 

My only other suit apart from my work clothes is the one I wore on our first date to the bistro in Zuzu City. I don’t have a choice, so I put that one on. I make sure that the Mermaid pendant is tucked away in the pocket along with a note that I’ve written to Jerusha. If I get tongue tied, I’m just going to read the note to her. I’m better at expressing myself in writing rather than verbally and spontaneously. I pack a couple of things in a messenger bag that we might need, a blanket to sit on, a couple of throwaway cups for something else I have planned. I take one last look in the mirror before leaving, take a deep breath and step out the door. 

I head south to Gus’s first, I’ve ordered a bottle of champagne and asked Gus to keep it on ice until I pick it up this evening. Of course, he’s done everything I asked. “Hot date planned Doc?” He hands the bottle to me over the bar. It’s ice-cold. 

“Yeah.” I blush, tucking the bottle in my messenger bag, but I offer no more information.

“Good luck Doc. I’m really happy for the two of you.” 

I pay him, “Thanks Gus.” I slide off the bar stool and head for the station.

The weather is beautiful. The sun, not as strong as it was midday, still has a lot of warmth left in it. There is a gentle buzz in the air, not just from the lazy hum of insects flying through Evelyn’s blooms in the boxes surrounding the town square but also from residents making their way home for the evening. I suddenly am enveloped in a warm feeling. Excitement and joy at the prospect of not only surprising Jerusha - of hopefully taking the first steps to making her my wife, finally embarking on a journey I’ve been waiting a lifetime for, but also a shedding of some of the burdens I have been carrying around for too long now. It’s been a stressful few months since Jerusha presented me with that bouquet, but we’ve come through some extraordinary challenges just as strong as when started.

At the train station, Jerusha is waiting for me. To say I’m surprised is an understatement. She has such a busy life on the farm, she is rarely early for dates. “Hey sweetheart, you’re early.”

“Am I too early?”

“No it’s perfect.”

“So, what’s this about Honey? I brought an overnight bag in case we’re going somewhere.” She points to her rucksack sat on the train platform.

I kiss her, “No, sorry, we’re not going anywhere – by train anyway. We should defintely try and get away for a weekend soon thought, that's a lovely idea.” I look away to the horizon to see if I can see the balloon yet, though I’m not sure exactly what I’m looking for.

“Ooh, Harvey, you’ve gone all mysterious! You’ve been acting secretive since you sent me that note. I have to say I’m intrigued.”

“Well, you’ll find out soon enough.” I lean down and nuzzle into her neck, pulling her to me, taking advantage of the solitude the station affords . I can do this. Jerusha is here with me, in my arms. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, my depth of feeling for her seems boundless. With everything we’ve gone through the future can only be plain sailing, surely?

We’re still kissing when Jerusha squeals, her eyes widening, “Harvey!” She moves her face away from mine, “There’s a hot air balloon landing behind you!”

“Is there?” I say nonchalantly. “Yoba, weird that they chose to land here at exactly this time.”

“Is this what we’re doing?” Her eyes are wide and sparkling, she claps her hands together, “Harvey, this is wonderful! Wait.” She frowns, “Will you be alright? Aren’t you scared of heights?”

I look at the balloon. It’s not quite what I expected. The first thing I see is a patch stitched into the side of the balloon itself. This doesn’t exactly inspire confidence. A man climbs out of the basket, dressed in the most eccentric attire I’ve seen since I once bumped into Mr Rasmodius, the wizard who lives in the tower in Cindersap Forest, in the first year I moved here. He approaches Jerusha and I. “Dr Brennan?” I step forward to greet him, but it seems he can’t get away quick enough, “It’s all yours for two hours. I’ll be back by then.” 

“Wait! You’re not going to be here?”

“Nah. Instructions are in the basket, it’s easy. Have fun! Now, isn’t there a bar somewhere round here?”

He marches away with purpose, not looking back. I’m starting to find breathing a little difficult.

“Harvey? Are you alright? You look a little green.”

All my previous confidence has ebbed. The enormity of what we’re about to do overwhelming. My vertigo is kicking in and I feel all the colour drain from my face.

No. 

I’m not the man who is scared of taking on challenges like this anymore. When I’m with Jerusha, I can do anything. I’ve moved on, and I’m taking my destiny in my own hands today. If I can do this successfully, I need never be alone again.

“I’m fine.” I take a deep breath, and climb into the basket, holding out my hand to help Jerusha in after me. “I mean, I’m terrified, but I’m not going to let my fears stop me from experiencing things with you.”

She kisses me, “This is great honey. I’m so happy that you wanted to do this with me.”

I pick up the instructions and look at the simple controls. It seems easy enough to operate. I take her hand, “Ready?” I ask.

“With you? Always.” She squeezes my hand and the balloon rises into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as ever for reading. It's so great to have you all here on this journey with me.  
> There'll be a new chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go to plan, but something else happens.

Okay, Harvey, this is probably the worst idea you’ve ever had. As the ground recedes, I start to panic.

Here’s my problem with heights: it’s not the height itself that scares me. It’s the overwhelming urge to throw myself into the nothingness that worries me most. Bridges, airplanes, cliffs, balconies, and now balloons apparently. 

The French call it ‘L’appel du vide’, the ‘appeal of the void’. It’s a common feeling for many people, it just doesn’t cause them as much crippling anxiety as it does in me. It’s known as HPP or High Places Phenomenon. 

It was in the ATC (Air Training Corps) back in the UK where I, firstly, failed the eye test for pilot training and secondly, discovered my fear. I joined when I was thirteen whilst idealistically chasing my dream of being a pilot. It was a dream that I had cherished since I was a young boy in foster care. Our unit had gone on a training exercise in a Royal Air Force ‘plane, something which Amy had to save up for weeks to afford to let me go. I threw up. Three times. Once in the cockpit. I had a panic attack so bad Amy kept me off school for two days. The doctor called it ‘acrophobia’ until I found out what it really was. When the officer-in-charge of our unit told me I would never be pilot because of my fear and my poor eyesight, I cried for hours. Amy got me through it and set me on the track that led me to medical school.

I’ve never lost that fear even well into adulthood. I don’t know what foolhardiness led me to think that this date would be something I could get through without lapsing into a panic attack. 

“Oh no,” I groan out loud. Jerusha, who is leaning precariously over the side of the gondola, looking at the view, turns to me in alarm. “Harvey, are you okay?”

Jerusha has never seen me in a full panic attack. I back away into the middle of the gondola and sit on the wicker floor bringing my knees up to my chest. My breath is short and I’m gulping for air, shaking hard.

I am terrified. I’m terrified that Jerusha will fall, terrified that the urge to leap will overtake me. 

“Harvey, tell me what to do, how can I help you?”

I can’t speak, fighting for breath. This is not what I planned. Am I going to spend the whole two hours panicking? I’m aware that Jerusha is kneeling in front of me, but I can’t meet her eye. I don’t want to be this man, trapped and paralysed by fear. I have to believe I can be better than this. Then I remember that my Xanax is in my work coat back in the clinic and my breath catches again, my throat is closing and I’m afraid that I might pass out.

“Harvey,” Jerusha’s voice is more panicked now, “Please, what can I do?”

It’s no good, the panic attack is full blown now. I’ve lost control. “I’m so sorry, I thought I’d try to impress, you, but I can’t… I’m not…”

Out of the blue, I hear a tune:

_“Alone together, beyond the crowd  
Above the world, we're not too proud  
To cling together, we're strong  
As long as we're together.”_

Is Jerusha singing? 

Her voice is soft, but tuneful and sweet. She’s singing the Ella Fitzgerald standard but she’s put her own little twist on it, singing it slowly, like a ballad. The surprise of hearing her sing has shocked my breathing into a steadier rhythm.

She holds out her hand, and I place my hand in hers, “You know this one don’t you Harvey? I think of you every time I hear it.”

_“Alone together, the blinding rain  
The starless nights, were not in vain  
For we're together and what is there  
To fear together?” _

She pulls me to my feet and places her free hand on my shoulder, swaying gently to the rhythm. My breathing is better and I’m enjoying her nearness and the intimacy of her allowing me in on her, previously unknown to me, talent. I move with her and I can feel her breath on my face as she sings. 

_Our love is as deep as the sea  
Our love is as great as a love can be  
And we can weather the great unknown  
If we're alone together  
Together  
Together  
Alone." _

She smiles and kisses me, my breathing almost back to normal, her singing calming me. 

I place my chin on top of her head, holding her close. “You never told me you could sing.” I murmur. 

She snuggles into me, “I mean, I’m not professional or anything, it’s just something I like to do.”

“Hiding your light under a bushel, Ms Howard?” I tease.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes. Thanks to you. That was amazing.” My gaze settles on something in my field of vision on the ground. “Your farm!”

“What?” Jerusha pulls away to look at me. She follows my gaze to where I’m looking over the rim of the gondola. “Isn’t that Barrowbank Farm?”

“It is!” She gasps and we move to the basket’s edge. 

Below us is a perfect view of the farm and the village. A bird’s eye view just like the advert had promised. “Is that Mayor Lewis?” I point squinting my eyes to get a better look.  
“Yes!” He looks so tiny!” The brown-capped figure moves busily towards the beach.

Jerusha is holding my hand still as we take in the views of the farm and the village. It’s like seeing it for the first time and I notice details about the town that I’ve never seen before. “It’s beautiful.” I breathe. All my anxieties have melted away. The valley and their problems are so small from up here as to be insignificant, all that matters is being here, now, with the woman I love in my arms. I slip my arm round her waist and for a few moments there is silence as we watch the tiny world glide by. 

The sun is setting, streaking the sky with rose gold. The breeze is soft, even at this altitude and the air is warm, a flock of birds fly by, it’s perfect. My hand wanders to the jewellery box in my pocket. 

“Thank you for this Harvey, it’s fantastic.” Jerusha breaks the silence and the moment. 

Her arms wind around my neck and she kisses me slowly and deeply. I lean into her kiss. She presses herself close to me and our kisses become more fierce, intense. My hand is on her waist and the other wanders to her breast. 

“Oh.” She breathes into my mouth.

“Jerusha.” I move my mouth to her ear, whispering her name like a prayer.

“Harvey.” She replies, her voice breathy and hoarse.

“I – I want you.” 

I surprise myself. I wasn’t meaning to say that, this wasn’t in the plan, but I know that here in this moment I mean every syllable more fervently than I’ve ever meant anything before.

Her eyes widen and then look down, “Are you sure?” She whispers.

“Yes. I want you. I need you. That is, if you want to?”

“Yoba Harvey, yes!”

Up here, away from the small-town dramas, the gossip, the knowing looks, and my past, Jerusha is the only thing that is important. She’s the best thing to have ever happened to me and I want to prove to her that I’m committed to her, mind and body, fully. 

“Harvey.” She murmurs, pulling me down onto the floor of the gondola.

**~~**

Afterwards, we lay on the floor of the balloon’s basket and gaze up at the sky still entangled in each other’s arms. 

“I could stay up here for ever.” I murmur nuzzling my nose into her strawberry scented hair. 

“Mmm.” Agrees Jerusha, a contented tone in her voice.

Our first time had been sweet – awkward; as we tried to negotiate the space in the small basket, we laughed a lot; and almost embarrassingly short. It wasn’t something I had planned but thankfully, I’d been optimistically carrying condoms with me in my wallet for a while now. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something we could build on. 

Here, in this moment, I wondered if it was too late to produce the pendant. I was surer than ever now that this is what I wanted. I check my watch and yelp, sitting up.

“Harvey, what’s wrong?”

“We have overrun on our time! We’re late. We’d better get back down; Marcello will be waiting.”

We hurriedly dress and I bring the balloon back down to earth. 

Marcello is waiting with a face like thunder. He appraises us as we exit the balloon with a disapproving eye, me with my shirt untucked, and my tie askew, and Jerusha, with her very obviously back to front T-shirt, her hair a mess. I’m blushing furiously.

I stammer out an apology and tip him generously. He sniffs and gets back into his balloon without so much as a farewell. 

We watch as the balloon rises into the air. Only when he’s out of earshot do we begin laughing. I put my jacket back on and don the messenger bag. 

“Would you like to come back to mine?” Jerusha asks shyly. 

I put my hand out to hold hers. “I’d love to.”

“Great, I'll make us some food.”

We walk back to the farmhouse, where Bear greets us at the door. 

We never get to the kitchen for dinner. I keep hold of Jerusha’s hand when we get inside and with a tempting smile, she leads me to the bedroom. I don’t resist.

It’s only at 3am I wake, sit bolt upright and wonder how on earth I’m ever going to come up with a proposal plan more perfect than the opportunity I just missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the closest to smut you'll get from me. This story is my first ever attempt at full-on romance and I felt this bit was necessary. Just presume from now on that they're doing 'it'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

The next morning, I awaken to one of the farm cockerels crowing loudly. Jerusha shifts in my arms at the sound. Bear wakes and stretches pushing his paws into my side as he does so. He jumps off the bed and nudges open the bedroom door letting in the bright morning sunlight, “Mmf.” Jerusha buries her face in my neck, hiding from the intruding light. “Hey love.” I whisper.

“Nooooo. Don’t make me get up.” 

“I have to go to work, and your animals need feeding.” 

“Ugh. Don’t wanna.” 

I smile. She is not a morning person at all. She starts kissing me. 

“I know what you’re doing.” I murmur.

Her eyes widen in innocence. “I’m not doing anything!”

“You’re trying to distract me. Just for a few extra minutes in bed. Shame on you.”

“Is it working?” 

“Yes.”

My stomach grumbles loudly. 

Jerusha groans. “Even your stomach is conspiring against me. Okay I’m getting up. I’ll make us breakfast if you want to go take a shower. You deserve it after yesterday.”

I blush. She winks at me and gets up. Dragging on some farm clothes and heading for the kitchen. I watch her appreciatively. 

“Stop perving and get up.”

I start to protest, but realise she’s teasing. 

I’m ravenous. We didn’t have dinner last night and everything that happened yesterday has worked up an appetite. 

I get a quick shower and join Jerusha in the kitchen.

“Can I help?”

“I don’t know Harvey, can you? Do you know how to poach eggs?” She asks me with mock acerbity.

Yoba, I’m useless. “Um, I can make some toast?”

“It’s fine honey." She grins, "Why don’t you go to the coops and let the animals out? You can drop some hay in their feed tray if you feel so inclined.”

So I go out, in my best suit, minus the jacket and deal with the animals. 

In the pocket of my trousers is the note I wrote to Jerusha yesterday and my mind goes back to the proposal that never was. 

You know what? I say to myself bending over to hoist the garage type door of the large barn and almost being run over by the rush of cows, sheep, goats and pigs, desperate for fresh air after being caged in all night; I’m not going to think about that today. We took a huge step in our relationship yesterday and I’m not going to beat myself up for not proposing. There’ll be plenty of time to plan something else for us. I want to enjoy this without worrying about the future. 

For once I’m going to take this day and not think about anything else. I bring out my phone, perch on the side of the hay rack and text Maru.

*Hey Maru, do you think you could hold the fort if I decided to take the day off today?  
Harvey*

I get a text back after a few moments.

*Hey Doc, sure.   
Everything okay?  
Maru*

I text back letting her know that there is nothing wrong and I’m just taking the day off to be with Jerusha. 

*OK Doc.   
Leave it to me. Have a nice day.  
Maru*

I let the chickens out of their coops, laughing as they settle into the dust for baths, creating mini dust storms all around the farm’s waste ground. I make sure their water trough is topped up and head back to the farmhouse humming to myself.

Jerusha is putting out breakfast and she points to the counter with a spatula. “Coffee.” 

“Thanks.” I swipe up the coffee from the counter and take a swig. 

“How were the animals?”

“Good, I’ve topped up their water and let them all out. I filled Bear’s bowl too.”

“Thanks honey. Sit down, breakfast is ready.”

It’s not the first time we’ve had breakfast together at the farmhouse and the familiarity is comforting. To some this domesticity might be dull, unexciting, but for me, it’s everything I ever wanted as a child and an adult. I relax into it, “Um, what would you say to me taking the day off today? I could spend it here with you on the farm. I mean, if that’s okay, if it fits with your plans?”

Jerusha smiles through a mouthful of grilled tomato, “I’d love that. I never did give you that tour did I?”

“Great!”

“Well, I mean, if you’re staying here today, you might as well stay tonight too.”

“I’d love to, but this will be the second day of wearing these clothes, I need to go home and change.”

“I tell you what, while I’m cooking dinner, you can pick up some overnight stuff from your apartment, then come back for the evening. How’s that?”

“Perfect.” 

It IS perfect. For at least the last five years, I’ve been surviving on microwave meals and coffee. Not looking after myself. It’s not Jerusha’s place in my life to pander to the fact that I can’t cook, but the fact that she shares her talents with me so graciously without a second thought, is wonderful. I’ll always step in for dish-washing duty, or other domesticated tasks. 

I should learn to cook, I muse, I could make dinner for Jerusha after a long day of work. I decide to ask Gus next time I see him for some cooking lessons. He’s the best chef in the valley and if he can’t get me to boil an egg properly, no-one can. 

After breakfast I make Jerusha a cup of tea and tell her to relax while I clean up the kitchen. She accepts readily and throws herself on the sofa. 

I dry up the last of the dishes and wipe the surfaces. Cleaning is the one domestic chore I’m confident with. I clean in the clinic all the time, keeping surfaces sterile when Maru isn’t there. I don’t feel bad for leaving the cooking to Jerusha when I can help her out like this. I want our relationship to be a partnership where we take on equal roles in everything.

“Done.” I state throwing the tea towel onto the counter. 

“Thank you honey. Wow, it looks great!” She peers over the back of the sofa. 

“My pleasure.” I smile. 

“Wanna do that tour now?”

“Sure. Just let me grab my jacket.”

My coat is in the bedroom still, where I left it last night. While I’m in there, I hear the front door slam and a male voice calls out, “Hey Jer! Where are you?”

Shane.

Jerusha calls out that she’s in the cellar. She must have popped in there to check on the progress of her wine and cheese maturing project. An innovation she’d recently introduced to the farm. 

“Did Doctor Dork give you that pendant yet?” He bellows.

My hand freezes on the door handle. What?

I take a deep breath and open the bedroom door. “Hi Shane.”

“Oh Yoba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let them be happy for too long. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thanks for the kudos and comments. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. I'm really loving writing it.   
> More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey makes a house call.

It’s almost gratifying to watch the colour leave Shane’s face. 

I lean against the bedroom door frame while he stammers, “Ah shit. Doc, didn’t know you were here.” 

“Evidently.” 

Jerusha charges up the stairs of the cellar, most likely for damage control. Her face pales too when she realises it’s too late.

“What the hell is going on Jerusha?” My voice is louder than I mean it to be. I step towards her.

“Hey. Take it easy Harvey.” Shane puts his hand on my shoulder.

What does he think I’m going to do? Does he think I’m going to hit her?

“Shane.” I speak quietly but firmly to the shorter man, “Take your hand off me.”

He does so but stays put. “I think you should leave.” My voice is cold. 

He looks at Jerusha, who nods her head. Shane characteristically shrugs his shoulders and leaves.

“Harvey…” Jerusha catches my arm, I pull away.

“You knew? You and Shane knew?”

“Harvey I…”

“Actually, don’t bother explaining. I’m going home. Here. It’s what you were waiting for. You can tell Shane all about it in the saloon.”

I place the jewellery box on the counter in the kitchen and follow Shane out of the door.

As I walk away, I can’t believe how unbelievably fragile I still am. The hurt of finding out that not only Jerusha but Shane knew about my proposal plans has cut me, deep. It feels like a betrayal. 

I’ve been cheated on before, I know how much it hurts when you trust someone with your whole heart, and they break it, seemingly without a second thought. I feel like the breath has been knocked out of me. I can’t believe I trusted Jerusha and all the time she was laughing about me with Shane. 

I open the door to the clinic when my phone buzzes. Jerusha. I turn the phone off and put it back in my pocket. I don’t want to speak to her now. I need to work this through in my mind.

“Hey Doc, thought you were having the day off?” Maru looks up in surprise from the counter when I enter the clinic.

“Change of plans.” My tone doesn’t invite any further questions and Maru, thankfully, knows me well enough to not enquire further. “I’ll be in my office.” 

“Actually Doc, do you think you’re up to a house call this afternoon seeing as how you’re here?” 

“Of course.” I’ll be glad of the chance to get away for a while. 

“Demetrius called about Linus. He’s very under the weather. I said you’d see him tomorrow, but as you’re here…”

“No problem. I’ll walk up there now, just give me a few minutes to get changed.”

Linus has no health insurance, but I manage to treat him out of clinic funds if he needs it. In exchange he only calls when something is really wrong. He must be feeling rough if he’s got Demetrius to contactthe clinic. 

Back in my work clothes, climbing the path to the mountains, I have plenty of time to mull things over. Half of me was telling myself not to be such a bloody idiot, and the other half of me was feeling so hurt as to be numb. 

The afternoon air is hot and heavy, almost oppressive down in the valley. It’s refreshing to be in the cooler air on the mountain road. I pass by Robin the carpenter’s house, Maru’s mum, where Robin’s older son Sebastian is standing leaning against the wall of the house, smoking. 

“Hey Doc.” He says as I pass by.

“Those things will kill you Sebastian.” I advise as I take the left-hand path further up the mountain. 

“So you keep telling me Doc.” He says gloomily, blowing smoke rings in my direction. 

I continue up the mountain, turning right before the train station to where Linus’s hut is. 

“Hey Linus? Can I come in?” I don’t know how to knock on a tent.

I hear a faint voice croaking from the interior and duck my head to enter.

The interior of the tent is surprisingly neat and well maintained. The roof is low and I have to stoop to avoid banging my head.

Linus is lying on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He looks exhausted and washed out. 

“Hey Linus.” I say kindly, “How are you doing? What’s going on?”

“I dunno doc. Had a really bad migraine for the last two days, now I’ve got this rash and I feel wretched. I’m in a lot of pain.”

“Okay, let me take your temperature and we’ll go from there.”

He really doesn’t look at all well and his temperature is up. He groans when I help him to turn to check the rash. It’s on his back and left arm and the streak of angry red travels to his neck from there. In places it has blistered. It looks extremely sore, and I take care to be as gentle as possible handling him. The rash is only on his left side, which gives me a clue for a clear diagnosis.

“I think I know what this is Linus. You’ve got shingles. It’s a recurrence of the chicken pox virus.”

“I had chicken pox when I was a kid doc.”

“There you go. It’s also worse in times of stress, or when we’re run-down. Have you had any undue stress recently?”

“Yeah.” He grumbles. “This time of year isn’t great for me. Some bad memories.” 

“Okay.” I breathe, “I’m sorry to hear that. Let’s finish the examination and we’ll draw up a care plan for you.”

Sometime later I wind up my stethoscope, “Right, the good news is that your chest is clear, and your vital signs are all great. You’re in great shape for a man your age, generally.”

“Hey, you saying I’m old doc?”

“No Linus, I’m saying that if I’m half as fit as you when I’m your age, I’ll be doing great. But, you DO have shingles and that can be dangerous if the rash gets to your ears or eyes. I’d like you to stay in the clinic hospital for a day or two where I can keep an eye on you and bring that temperature down a touch. I’m going to call Lewis to pick you up in the truck.”

I turn on my phone. Four missed calls. I hurriedly swipe through to check there are no emergencies, but the number is Jerusha’s. She’s also messaged me:

*Call me when you get a minute.  
Jerusha*

I decide to handle that matter later. I needed to get Linus down to the clinic. I called Lewis’s number.

“Hi Lewis?”

“What is it doc? Can it wait I’m busy?” A woman’s voice whispers something intelligible in the background. Ugh. Everyone knows there’s something going on with Marnie and Lewis, I really hoped I hadn’t interrupted what I think I may have interrupted. Lewis really should just make a commitment to her. It’s been going on for years.

“Sorry Lewis, no it can’t wait. Linus is ill and needs to be transported to clinic as soon as you can please.”

He sighs. “I’ll be there in half an hour Doc.”

While we wait, I help Linus pack a few essentials for his stay. He has so little in the way of possessions, it’s almost pitiful. I’m not particularly materialistic, but I appreciate the comforts of my little apartment the more for having seen how Linus lives up close. 

Lewis beeps the horn loudly and obnoxiously just as I’m about to go look for him. Linus refuses to be touched so I can’t help him into the truck. He groans with every movement.

“Even my clothes touching me hurts doc.” He complains. “That’s okay, take your time.” I reassure him, ignoring Lewis’s impatient scowls as the older man clambers into the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt, wincing with pain the whole time.

“When we get to clinic I’ll give you something for the pain. It’s too late to give you the shot that's usually used for this, it usually only works in the first 48 hours or so. Shingles pain is tricky, but I’ll see what we can do.”

He nods weakly.

Back at the clinic I make Linus as comfortable as possible and give him a mix of a tricyclic antidepressant and Tylenol. I can’t guarantee that it will numb the pain, but it hopefully will ease it somewhat. 

Linus settles into one of the clinic beds and I set about making sure he’s going to be comfortable for the next couple of days. 

I turn on my phone, there are no more messages. I put it out of my mind and call Gus at the saloon. “Hey Gus, it’s Doctor Harvey here. Yeah, I’m fine thank you. We’ve got Linus here with us in clinic for a couple of days. No, he’ll be fine, he’s got shingles, so I want to keep an eye on him for the next 48 hours, just to make sure. Would you be so kind as to send over some meals for him? I’ll pay you at the end of the month as usual. Great. Thanks Gus, I’ll be in later to pick it up.”

I grab my chair from the office and bring it to the clinic room. I’ll sit with Linus for a while, then leave him to sleep. I don’t foresee any problems, but don’t want to take any chances, especially with his current living conditions being so spartan.

As we sit in silence, me reading a book and Linus drowsing after obediently taking the drugs I dispensed to him, I think about how little I know of the man laying in the hospital bed. I have no medical records for him, he rarely needs my assistance with his health, preferring to see Emily for a natural remedy. I don’t know anything about his background, his life, or how he ended up in the valley. Out of all the townsfolk, he is a complete enigma to me. 

“Seen enough Doc?.”

“Sorry Linus.” I feel my face redden. I must have been staring and the man had woken up with me looking at him. Way to go Harvey, freak him out even more about having to come in for medical treatment.

He laughs, “No worries Doc. I know I’m an oddity.”

“It’s not that Linus, I was thinking that I know nothing about you.”

“Well, I know nothing ‘bout you either Doc, so I guess that makes us even? A little bird tells me though that you and the farmer girl are going steady. Is that so?”

I nod at his old-fashioned turn of phrase, wondering if Jerusha and I would ever stop being the town’s latest gossip craze. 

“Treasure her Doc, she’s a rare gem. She and Robin offered to build me a house, did she tell you?”

I shake my head, “No, she didn’t.” I always thought that Linus was a tall-tale teller, his stories of being persecuted in his tent a figment of his imagination, but this story I could believe. It was exactly like Jerusha to offer to help someone with little thought as to what the cost would be to herself. It was also exactly like her not to talk about it.

“I don’t want to live in a house though Doc. I love my life. Wouldn’t change it for the world. My wife died ten years ago, and we had no family. I have no bills, no obligations, it’s just me, the valley and the sky.”

He yawns, the drugs and the sickness washing over him. Before he snoozes again, I take his obs and am pleased to see that his temperature has come down. He’ll be fine, but he’ll probably benefit from a couple of days of clinic care and regular square meals from Gus. Which reminds me. 

I pull on my coat and walk to the saloon to pick up an evening meal for Linus. The walk there gives me time to think about what happened earlier, now I’m in a calmer frame of mind and the more I think about it, the more I think I may have overreacted. I hadn’t listened to Jerusha’s explanation about what happened, and had effectively stormed out, like a child. Yoba, I had acted like a total idiot. 

I picked up the packaged food from Gus, “It’s yam soup, Dish o’ The Sea and coconut ice cream for dessert. They’re all his favourites. Please give him my regards. I’ll come over to the clinic with his lunch tomorrow, if you can organise breakfast for him?” The barkeep hands everything to me in a brown paper bag.

I laugh. “I think I can stretch to making him some toast and coffee Gus. Thanks again, he’s going to love this. See you tomorrow.”

Shane is in his usual corner of the bar but doesn’t acknowledge me and I do the same. 

I organise Linus’s meal back at clinic and watch with satisfaction as he tucks in heartily to the hot food. It’s 6pm and I’ve made up my mind to go and see Jerusha before it gets dark. I pick up the messenger bag from the day before. There’s still the unopened bottle of champagne in it and I’m hoping that we’ll be able to share it this evening. 

Linus is settling in watching the clinic TV and I make sure he has access to the clinic phone in case of an emergency, he can call me if he feels he needs to.  
I make my way to Barrowbank Farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall apart rapidly.

On the way I consider how much has happened in such a short time. When I came to the valley I had nothing. I was a broken shell of a man, with not much of a future. In the 5 or so years I’ve been here, I’ve built up a reputable clinic, taken on an employee, got to know and care for and care about the entire town and met the love of my life. And then stormed out on her, like an idiot. I am still that hurt child to an extent and the pain that I felt earlier was a result of my previously broken heart. But my heart wasn’t broken anymore, it was fuller than it had ever been, full of hope and promise for the future. I was determined to make this right.

When I get to the farm, something is off. Jerusha is usually corralling the animals at this time to get them back in the barns and coops, but they are wandering freely. A cow is standing at the entrance to Barrowbank casually grazing. She eyes me calmly as I try ineffectually to shoo her towards the sheds. She’s completely unfazed and ignores my attempts to wave her back to the pasture, chewing lazily.

I give up after a few minutes and make my way to the farmhouse. Here’s where I notice a second out-of-place thing on the farm. A car sits outside the house. It’s a brand-new model. I can’t imagine having money enough to buy a car ten years older than the one I’m inspecting. Who does Jerusha know with that type of income?

If she’s got a visitor, I don’t want to interrupt. I’m on the porch when I decide to turn back to the clinic. It’s probably for the best. 

Suddenly the door opens, and a male figure comes out of the farmhouse, almost barrelling into me. Jerusha is behind him.

“Oof! Sorry! Dude, are you okay?” He gasps.

“Yes. I’m fine. Are you alright?”

I appraise the newcomer. He’s handsome in a rather bland way with nothing distinguishing about him at all. He’s wearing a T-shirt and jeans and is clean shaven with short brown hair. He’s much shorter than me, I guess about Shane’s height. 

“Harvey!” It’s Jerusha’s turn to gasp. She looks panicked. 

The man holds out his hand, “Gray Jones.”

_Jerusha’s ex? What’s he doing here?_

I gulp hard and then take his proffered hand, “Harvey Brennan. I’m… um… the town doctor.” I don’t know why I don’t ‘stake my claim’ and tell him that I’m Jerusha’s current partner, but I don’t know why he’s here and I don’t want to cause any trouble for her. I look at Jerusha who is not responding to me at all, but she, for a change, is the one looking flustered. I might enjoy this moment of her being embarrassed if it weren’t such weird circumstances. 

“Oh! You’re _him_. Nice to meet you Doc.”

He’s oddly affable. I want to dislike him, but he’s rather laid back, genial and _harmless_. It’s hard to imagine him ever having a panic attack, or getting flustered, or indeed, having any extreme reaction to anything. 

_Him_? 

What has Jerusha told him about me? We’re not in a great position at the moment, due to my walking out this morning. Yoba, was it only this morning? It’s been a long day and so much has happened. A wave of weariness comes over me.

Jerusha finally finds her voice. “Harvey, we were just about to go get the animals in for the night. Want to join us?” Her tone is neutral, business-like, as if she’s talking to an employee. I can’t gauge her mood.

“I can’t.” I shake my head, “I’ve got Linus in clinic, he’s not well. I had to get Lewis to bring him down the mountain in the truck.”

“Yoba! Is he okay? Is that why you weren’t answering your phone earlier?”

“Y- yes.” I lie. “He’ll be fine, he’s just in for observation, but I don’t want to leave him alone too long.”

“Well, I need to get on, sooo…” She starts to move away.

“Yes, sorry. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

She shrugs slightly, “If you like.”

Ah, Yoba, now I know she’s still mad. She gives me a rather peremptory peck on the cheek and summons Gray with a wave of her hand, “Come on Gray, I’ll show you the rest of the farm while we’re out here.”

She looks rather pointedly at me. It’s a dig and I can’t help but feel a stab of anger when I remember that we never did do the promised tour of the farm this morning. Now she’s showing her _ex_ around?

All my previous discomfort from the morning has started to gather in my chest again. I wish them both goodnight rather curtly and walk back to clinic. 

I’m not sure what’s happening. Everything seems to have fallen apart so quickly. Last night, Yoba, it was less than 24 hours ago, everything had seemed so perfect, and now? I was confused about where we stood and what her having her ex over meant for us. 

I was too hurt and too stupidly proud to contact her again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to finish this section.  
> To all of you who have followed me thus far, thank you!  
> New part coming very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> More soon!


End file.
